


Alpha and Omega`

by TheSmuttyBard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Lena, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Alex, F/F, G!P, I've never done this before, but it has a life of it's own, is it weird I want to illustrate this like a storybook, it's a whole freaking world y'all, omega kara, this might very well become a full tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmuttyBard/pseuds/TheSmuttyBard
Summary: Hi. I went from "I don't get A/B/O" to "OMG, this is so fun" in the time it took to start writing this story.Like, seriously ... I want to write this and turn it into an illustrated book, or an audio book. That's how much I like it. So join me on the ride while knowing that I'm kind of nerding out a little bit on exploring the concept.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 _Klop-klop. Klop-klop. Klop-klop._ _Klop-Klop._

 

The rhythmic percussion of hooves on cobblestone was as even as a metronome, making Kara’s ride in the open stagecoach as even as a boat gliding over a glass lake.

 

The driver said nothing as he and the Friesian horse chauffeured her up the steep switchbacks leading to the alpha benches overlooking the valley.

 

Destination: Rook Tower.

 

Most visitors had to walk the trail.

 

Technically, Kara was supposed to. If her boss knew about the ride, she’d be told not to accept. So Kara never mentioned and kept climbing aboard each Thursday morning.

 

On foot, the hike would take at least an hour, after which she would arrive hot, sweaty, and exhausted before getting to the hard part of the day.

 

No, thanks.

 

In the east, the sun was climbing—chasing away morning dew and casting the world in brilliant light. The warm heat felt nice with a brisk breeze, but the sun would grow hot quickly if she were climbing on her feet.

 

Why hike steep slopes when she could relax into the freshly conditioned leather of the inner-carriage while listening to the morning songs of playful birds flitting through the canopy of ancient trees overhead?

 

It was an elegant way to start the day.

 

They were high enough up the trail clearly see Beta City below. Kara caught short glances of it between gaps in the trees as the chaise glided along like it was on wings. The grid of streets below looked so quaint from above. Like a quiet, little village.

 

 _Oh, how deceiving looks can be,_ Kara thought with a smirk as the “quiet” town again disappeared behind a wall of trees.

 

Beta City had been her home since she was too tiny to talk. Abandoned by her own parents, Kara had been adopted and raised by Betas—something alphas claimed Betas weren’t capable of, despite the fact that Kara’s entire existence was proof to the contrary.

 

But alphas weren’t exactly the types to consider proofs that went contrary to their opinions. Alphas were just … alphas.

 

And the worst part about their unabashed alpha-ness?

 

They were so fucking good at it.

 

Like the stagecoach Kara was in that very moment? It had a ride as soothing as a bubble bath. The only thing not perfect about it: her clothes.

 

The rough scratch of Kara’s Alliance uniform was like bringing sandpaper to a silk party. Everything in the chaise was so elegant—even the wood polished to the smoothness of glass—which only drew attention to the fact that her uniform was as comfy as a paper bag.

 

In fairness, the fabric wasn’t meant to be pleasant. Work sucked and terrible clothes were just another reminder to get things done quickly so you could get back to the good stuff.

 

At least, that was the Beta philosophy.

 

The alpha philosophy was more like: work always, and always with the best. Which sounded like a good philosophy until a few years passed and alphas had everything nice—like this totally romantic open-carriage for two—drawn by a horse that looked like it woken up in a salon.

 

It was probably just a spare horse and carriage the Marquess had on hand, while—down in the valley—none of the Betas could afford a horse or carriage without turning into a business.

 

It was unfair.

 

And Kara was doing her weekly rounds to do her part in evening the score out a bit by making her weekly visit to the alpha stations, starting with Rook Tower.

 

The best part of visiting Rook Tower was the luxury ride up to the castle.

 

The worst part of visiting Rook Tower was that it was a castle full of assholes—alphas, to be exact, although most deemed the terms to be interchangeable and synonymous.

 

_Why did the alpha cross the road?_

_Why did the asshole cross the road?_

 

Same-same—to the point that fists flew anytime someone dared call a Beta an _asshole._ Might as well claim to be their mother’s favorite breathing dildo.

 

Not that anyone would believe Kara if she tried. As an omega, she didn’t have a phallus. Just a clit.

 

In a world where 96% of the population had some size of dick, she was in the minority of the population with just a fun button and slit. Which meant 75% of jokes and insults had nothing to do with her.

 

Which was fine.

 

She was an omega in a Beta’s world. A lot of things went over her head … things like wearing crappy uniforms to help remember work sucked, rather than wearing nice clothes that made it more fun … or not revealing the size of one’s dick as an Ace-in-the-Hole move to win an argument.

 

Her adopted sister, Alex, said if Kara had a dick, she would understand whipping it out when filled with the desire to prove a point. If a person would rather be fucked than be right, then you knew they had been wrong all along.

 

It was a logic that didn’t make sense to Kara, but that didn’t mean she hadn’t seen it work over and over again: screaming fights turned to breathlessly confessing _“You’re right!”_ when people fucked it out.

 

Alex told Kara over and over again that she just had to start wearing an alpha strap and learn the art of plowing ass if she wanted things to start winning arguments more often.

 

Kara was hesitant.

 

Topping really wasn’t her thing. At all.

 

It was totally uncool to confess at a party, but it was true. The only time Kara could get remotely turned on was when she wasn’t doing any thinking. She liked it when her partner planned things were planned to perfection … when the furniture beneath her was refined … the ride was effortless … the rhythm smooth … letting her lay back and take everything in. The sights, the scents, the soundtrack of two people exploring each other.

 

If Kara ended up on top at some point, fine. But it was never a goal.

 

Kara basically liked her sex the way she liked the ride up to Rook Tower: a steep, fast climb where some fabulous beast took the lead and let her fall into the sense of being taken care of by someone who could do what Kara could on her own … and doing it much better.

 

That’s how Kara liked her sex.

 

It was selfish. She knew that. But Kara gave in every other part of her life and her libido didn’t respond to the shame of logic, so it was what it was. If someone wanted to win an argument with her, they couldn’t just whip it out and pound her into submission. They had to sweep her off her feet.

 

Those were the rules when playing with an omega.

 

And while Kara would die before admitting as much out loud, the luxury of her current ride was pretty much better than any _ride_ a Beta had taken her on. It was a bit of a sad truth, but also all the more reason to sink into the cushy leather and let it brush against all the skin she could manage to expose to it as the carriage climbed into the foothills.

 

 _Seriously,_ Kara thought to herself. _Who actually wants to be a top?_ Choosing that was like choosing to be the horse at the front of the carriage and do all the work while Kara got to lay back and enjoy the ride.

 

Without the gorgeous beast of a Fresian up front, how was Kara supposed to enjoy the antics of playful birds above, or note the scent of fresh grass growing, or listen as leaves chattered all the latest gossip on the wind?

 

This was the life.

 

Kara closed her eyes and listened, letting the sun turn her vision pink through her eyelids as she let the soothing _klop-klop_ of prancing hooves pull her up the foothills and onto the benches overlooking the valley.

 

This was so much better than—

 

“Oi!” the driver called out from the front of the chaise, causing Kara’s eyes to blink open.

 

“Oi!” another male called back—not far off.

 

Seriously. They were already at the top?

 

Dammit.

 

The carriage ride—like all the sex Kara had ever known—was over far too quickly for her liking. But that was life.

 

It was officially time to deal with the assholes. And alphas were always less tolerable in multiples. It was all testosterone, all the time.

 

“Who you got there?” the gatekeeper called as they approached.

 

“The Beta’s bitch,” her driver replied. “It’s Spy Day!”

 

“So soon?” the gatekeeper said. “It seems like I just sniffed her yesterday.”

 

“You need to stop hanging out around the trash,” the driver replied, earning an indignant huff from Kara as she sat up straight in her seat.

 

“I’m right here!” she complained.

 

“We noticed,” the driver said.

 

“Yep. Hard to miss,” the gatekeeper agreed, stepping out from his protected post to greet the coach. Against her will, Kara’s eyes dropped to check out how the alpha stowed his –ahem- _package_. Penile silhouette display was always a fashion statement with alphas. This guy was going with _The Snake Pouch,_ which gave the viewer a hint of the volume the alpha was packing, but not the length.

 

Gross? Yes.

 

Impossible to ignore? Also yes.

 

It was just so … there, and attached to a muscular specimen that instinctively demanded primal attention.

 

If the mythical Hercules was hung like a horse, that would be the typical alpha physique. Science had been generous with them when it came to making them aesthetically pleasing. It was their personalities that turned the entire equation into a bit of a Monet when it came to calculating the pros and cons of getting close.

 

Pro: They smelled like rich cologne.

 

Con: They acted like a rich cologne.

 

Pro: They were masters at getting it on.

 

Con: The head on their shoulders was a bigger dick than the one between their legs.

 

Basically, their ability to induce orgasms was the only thing that made them tolerable and Kara was on a pheromone blocker that made her immune to their one and only weapon against her. So their more subtle charms were lost on her and all she saw when she looked at them were red flags.

 

All things being even, it was a big ‘ _No, thanks’_ from Kara when their arrogant offers came her way.

 

No sex in the world could be worth being knotted to one of them for all time. Period. How other omegas bore them was beyond her.

 

The coach slowed to a stop as the guard came to have a look at her.

 

“You know the drill,” he said, gesturing for her to exit without offering his hand to help.

 

Such a gentleman.

 

“I have no weapons,” she grumbled as she got out.

 

“That’s what you always say,” he replied.

 

“And, every time, I don’t have weapons.”

 

He shrugged. “Well, maybe you decided to be interesting today. Arms out.”

 

The guard didn’t touch as he performed his inspection. He just circled and sniffed before looking at her neck. “Time for your neckerchief.”

 

Kara rolled her eyes. “I’ll put it on when I get back in the carriage.”

 

“You’ll put it on now.”

 

Something in the way he said it—in the way his eyes fixated on her as a light growl seemed to sound somewhere behind her—reminded Kara why every Beta who had tried to do this job before her had failed.

 

Any Beta would be skittering down the mountain in the face of the guard’s command, but being an omega on blockers somehow made her immune.

 

Kara thanked Rao for blockers every day. “Well, it’s in my bag in the carriage, so I kind of need to get back in to put it on.”

 

“So do that now,” the guard said, his playful manner gone until he looked to the driver. “She’s officially boring. As soon as her neckerchief is on, I’ll raise the gate.”

 

Then he walked away—tight ass and broad shoulders strutting like Ra’s gift to the planet.

 

Climbing back up into the carriage, Kara plopped back down on the perfect seat and pulled a scent-absorbing scarf from her bag _“for your own protection”_ they’d said.

 

Allegedly—and in defiance of jokes about her smelling like garbage—Kara had a natural scent that held rare allure to alphas. The smell of healthy, strong future pups.

 

And alphas were all about trying to drop a knot in that opportunity, so Kara had to mute it back a bit to do her job without getting mounted by some stud looking to test his luck.

 

After making a point to tie her neckerchief in place, the guard raised the gate on the stone exterior wall and the carriage moved through the arch to the main tower … or castle … or mansion. Whatever one wanted to call it.

 

As the first defense against any unlikely attack from sea, it rose high above the treeline, overlooking both the coast and the city.

 

Kara had heard the castle had 40 guest rooms, and believed it. A Marquess must always be ready to provide hospitality at any moment.

 

The current Marquess had been running Rook Tower for a year now.

 

Lena. A she-alpha.

 

They were rare, like male omegas. Together, they made up about 2% of the population. Kara had seen a she-alpha once in a parade before meeting Lena, but Lena was the first one she’d ever spoken to.

 

And the alpha kept it _all_ business. Which was good—really good—because there was a part of Kara that was interested in … something. It wasn’t business, but it wasn’t like she wanted to be friends with the alpha, either— _No, thanks!_

 

But a conversation over tea or a meal might be nice for maybe drumming up the courage to ask a few questions.

 

That wasn’t going to happen, though, because the alpha kept a strict schedule and never dallied. And, unlike other alphas on Kara’s docket, the Rook Alpha never pretended to be her friend, either. Lena kept everything on the terse side of professional, did what had to be done, and moved on.

 

Or, as Alex said it: Lena was a bitch with a dick, and two wrongs did not make a right.

 

And while Kara couldn’t really argue with that, she couldn’t argue with the results either. The alpha ran a tight ship.

 

The grounds were pristine, the banners hanging over the entry and flying over the towers always looked new. And despite the fact that dozens of apprentice alphas called the tower home, none were ever loitering or getting in Kara’s way on her visits. She only ever saw on-duty alphas doing their jobs.

 

It was a little weird compared to the other stops where Kara got a few more wolf whistles and lingering looks. Her Alliance uniform might keep them all at bay when it came down to actually touching, but Rook Tower was the only place where Kara didn’t feel eyes tracking her ass.

 

And if that was a byproduct of Lena being a dick-bitch, then Kara didn’t mind so much. She just wished the alpha would treat her like a person for once, and not a government emissary—which she totally was … with the unstated goal of seducing any high-level alpha she was inclined to so The Alliance could have an inside guy.

 

All of which Lena knew, so … yeah. Kara got why the alpha wasn’t chummy. But still…

 

It would be nice.

 

When the carriage stopped in front of the entrance, a doorman stood waiting, hands puritanically behind his back as he greeted her.

 

“The Marquess is in another meeting,” he said, just like he did every week. “I’ll show you to the office.”

 

Kara nodded and readied her earbuds to do some noise blocking. Because the Marquess was in no meeting; the Marquess was fucking.

 

Sure enough, the sounds of another omega straining for bliss bounced off the walls as soon as the main door opened. It was far away and on another floor, but Kara’s ears were tuned to the sounds of fucking in any form—kind of a defense mechanism of being raised surrounded by adventurous nymphos.

 

When it came to sex, Kara had heard it all and tried maybe 1% of what she’d heard. She wasn’t very adventurous and hated anything that involved props, but the sounds of other omegas with alphas had always intrigued her.

 

Maybe because she was supposed to be them … maybe because she couldn’t imagine what they were willing to give up in exchange for the right to moan like a cat.

 

Maybe a lot of things. But the one thing she definitely always heard from other omegas with alphas was the utter release of not giving a shit who heard as they rode their way to bliss.

 

Such abandon. Kara’s inner-wolf had been in a chemical sleep since puberty, but she could have sworn its inner eyes cracked open and it took a little sniff as the other omega’s cry cracked into moaning of coming before she mewled out some relieved sighs.

 

“One more! One more!” a female voice demanded in the distance.

 

“This way,” the doorman said, drawing Kara’s attention to the fact that she had stopped at the base of the stairs.

 

Cheeks flushing, Kara rushed to catch up with him, doing her best to block out the renewed slap of skin on skin somewhere on the second floor.

 

Glancing at the clock opposite the entrance to the office, Kara noted it was ten-til-eight. Lena was never late but, given that the clock had just restarted, today just might be the day when she changed that fact.

 

“The Marquess will join you shortly,” the doorman said before leaving her in the room alone.

 

Kara looked up to the vent that seemed to act as a direct channel to Marquess’s current location and pushed her earbuds into her ears—pumping up the music as she looked around for something to distract herself with.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, we meet Alpha Lena in a most unflattering light.

Lena’s wolf wasn’t happy.

 

It smelled its mate and wasn’t fooled by the silky perfection currently trying to wring the knot from her. Her wolf had checked out the moment it heard the carriage in the distance, and its preternatural hearing was listening to the soft sounds of its chosen omega shifting weight on the office couch as she flipped through pages of a book.

 

Everything Lena’s wolf wanted was one floor away, even as Lena staved off the desire to chase rejection by sinking her need into an omega begging acceptance.

 

Unfortunately, her wolf wasn’t remotely interested in dropping anchor where it was.

 

_She_ _’s here,_ it taunted instead. _On the couch. Pretending to read when we both know she rather be pinned. Ditch this bitch and claim what_ _’s yours._

 

It was everything Lena wanted to hear, but they did not live in a world that played by animal rules. If Lena took her current attentions to the other room, the omega would play willing and take Lena’s bite without returning it, then report the sex as non-con when she made her report at work.

 

Then the real fuckery would begin.

 

Everyone knew it was the sole purpose of Agent Danvers’s weekly visits to lure one of the alphas into fucking up by fucking her.

 

And every alpha knew better than to fall for the lure … including Lena.

 

It was her idiot of a wolf that was willing to play Russian Roulette with the bait trap.

 

_Trust me,_ it all but purred in her ear. _She’ll submit._

 

And when Lena closed her eyes and imagined sky-blue eyes peering up at her, she almost believed … then she remembered Lex was Kara’s boss and pulling all the strings from behind by weaponizing the one omega Lena had ever responded to.

 

It was no accident Kara Danvers was assigned to visit Lena once a week. None at all.

 

“Fuck, yeah!” Zori hissed through her teeth in front of her, hips pounding back into Lena’s forward thrusts like an impatient judge’s gavel. “Right … there. Right! There!”

 

So Lena kept things as they were while her wolf tuned in to Kara singing along tunelessly to something playing in her headphones as she turned yet another page down in the office.

 

_Let’s go make her forget how to read._

 

Terrified at how reasonable the suggestion sounded, Lena opened her eyes again and focused on Zori.

 

Perfect Zori.

Curvy Zori.

Willing Zori.

Seductive-as-fuck Zori.

Not-working-for-her-brother Zori.

Took-it-all-day-while-panting-away Zori.

Currently-trying-to-massage-the-knot-out-her Zori.

 

_I want this one,_ Lena told her wolf.

 

It raised its hackles in response, baring invisible teeth in protest and nearly making her lose her rod in retaliation for challenging its will.

 

It wasn’t fair.

 

All her life, Lena had been immune to the invisible hook of pheromones. And the one time— _the one time_ —she looks at an omega and locks on, Lex was there to see it.

 

Now a stupid report Lena once sent by courier was a legally required weekly temptation.

 

All because Lex had always thought he’d be the family alpha and he’d turned out to be a Beta instead.

 

Everyone had been surprised. Including Lena. Lex had been the extrovert and Lena a scholastic, shy introvert.

 

Then puberty had hit.

 

Lena’s development had been rather straight forward. Her new dick had been impossible to hide. She’d somehow developed into both a shower and a grower that required a whole new alpha wardrobe.

 

For about a year, there had been some excitement about having two alphas in the line, until the day Lex got fully wet for a dinner guest—soaking his seat in the process—and their parents had finally had to acknowledge that their golden child wasn’t some moderately sized alpha.

 

Lex was an inter-sexed Beta.

 

No one had ever really forgiven Lena for that—especially Lex—and it had been his goal to take her down off her high horse ever since.

 

If Lena was out of the way, he might develop into an alpha and regain his birth name and “rightful” legacy.

 

At least, that was his plan.

 

So, of course, Lex recruited the only omega Lena had ever wanted to taunt her once a week before visiting all the other alphas in the territory alone right after.

 

Lex knew it would drive her wolf crazy. He counted on it … just like he was counting on Lena snapping one day and throwing away her legacy by sexually approaching an Alliance employee.

 

Big no-no.

 

Couldn’t do it, even though it felt like the only natural thing to do in the world … to change Kara’s name to—

 

_No!_ her mind self-corrected. _Agent Danvers. She is Agent Danvers to you. Never forget that._ _She_ _’s a fucking snatch trap and the wrong kind of ‘fuck you’._

 

_Only because you’re too big a coward to claim what_ _’s yours,_ her wolf growled back in protest.

 

It would be so easy.

 

Agent Danvers would submit. Not only did she want to, she had orders to.

_And once she is bit_ _…_ her wolf taunted.

_No!_ Lena yelled back. _It doesn_ _’t work like that. Not with humans._

_Maybe it_ _’s time to remind the humans who’s boss…_

 

Lena grit her teeth and tried to fight the thought back, earning a blind swat from the omega her wolf didn’t give a shit about.

 

“Hey! Hey!” Zori said, raising her face from the bite bar and snapping her fingers to get Lena’s attention. “Are you getting soft? Focus!”

 

Right.

 

They were fucking. They had been for about forty minutes now. Zori had come eight times, while Lena was still pushing for one.

 

It was the same every week. Some omega signed on for a shot at Lena’s knot in a two-birds-one-stone arrangement. Lena proved her willingness to mate while making herself physically incapable of falling into her brother’s trap.

 

As an established alpha, it was Lena’s duty to find a mate.

 

Alpha’s weren’t born to be celibate. They had exactly two jobs on earth: hold space and breed. That was it.

 

And Lena was only doing one of those things at the moment. If she didn’t drop her anchor soon, people were going to start wondering if she was gay.

 

She glanced at the clock. 7:53. It was time to finish up and make sure she came with Zori this time. Lena couldn’t fuck her brother’s jail bait while her dick was wrecked by a willing mate.

 

It was part of the anatomy of an omega to cum harder each time in an effort to draw the alpha’s knot out. On average, an omega’s contractions wrangled the oversized bulb through the shaft somewhere around three-to-five orgasms—however long it took to wreck both parties to the point that their muscles were too slack to fight total unity.

 

Lena had never popped a knot herself, but she’d seen the bulbing curve at the base of her shaft and found the thought of it moving into her shaft terrifying. As thick as her dick was, the circumference of the knot had to be double.

 

And the thought of that motherfucker popping its way through her shaft and embedding itself to pop inside an omega?

 

It defied science. It shouldn’t be possible.

 

Yet every mated alpha said it was. Some said that the resulting pain was the closest an alpha could come to understanding childbirth, but they also conceded that the pleasure of an omega’s bite paired with accompanying orgasm did a lot to turn the explosion of pain into a fallout of bliss they could never say no to.

 

Popping a knot was different than coming like a human—something Lena had enjoyed immensely until her wolf had gotten all particular about her partners.

 

These days, the joy was gone. Lena was one of the most powerful alpha’s in the land, but her sex life was basically math.

 

It was depressing.

 

On all fours in front of her with hair pulled to one side to bare her neck in invitation, Zori started getting serious. “Are you ready? Because I’m about to tie your dick in a knot like a cherry stem.”

 

Man. There truly was nothing more profane in the world than an omega on the cusp of an orgasm.

 

Terrifying images aside, Lena had to finish this.

 

She closed her eyes, blocking Zori out of sight and replacing her with images that got her wolf singing her tune.

 

Lena had this fantasy where Agent Danvers breached protocol and came to the door while Lena was trying to finish. In it, the blonde omega walked in like she owned the place and demanded the current bitch be banished before tearing her clothes off with a scowl and growling, _“Now knot me, you fucking asshole.”_

 

Lena shuddered at the mere fantasy and Zori felt it.

 

“Yeah, baby,” she panted. “That. Whatever the fuck you just thought, chase it and come with me.”

 

Oh, if only she knew…

 

“Are threesomes your thing, baby?” Zori teased through heaving breaths. “Do you smell that other omega listening?” —breath— “Do you smell her jealousy?”

 

The taunt had Lena’s wolf throwing her head back and breathing deep. It smelled Kara, yes, but nothing that indicated jealousy.

 

“Does it get you off” —breath— “that your next guest” —breath— “is” —breath— “broadcasting like a skunk” —breath— “that she doesn’t want me” —breath— “fucking you?”

 

Rao, Lena wanted that to be true! And her dick really wanted to come, too. Between the wish and the need, Lena’s hips settled into a new rhythm and speed.

 

“But guess what?” she added. “She doesn’t get jack-shit” —breath— “because I’m about to come” —breath— “like an earthquake ready to drain you.” —breath— “And you’re going to fucking fill me this time!” —breath— “Do you understand?”

 

Lena nodded, her breathing growing uneven as she focused on their shared goal—even if their motives weren’t exactly aligned. “This angle good?”

 

Zori nodded against the pillow before raising her face again. “I’m going to tilt so you drag more along the front while I handle my clit.”

 

“Cool,” Lena said, pausing for a moment while Zori adjusted slightly on her knees. Then Lena let the underside of her cock create the drag as she renewed the rhythm while pushing for her sweet spot. “This work?”

 

“Fuck, yes,” Zori gasped, back arching. “Fuck me now, fuck me fast.”

 

Closing her eyes, Lena looked up—eyes closed and nose inhaling.

 

The best part of Zori’s tease was that Lena really could scent Agent Danvers. But that was less about Danvers’s jealousy and more about the fact that government-issued neckerchiefs were shitty. And all Lena had to do was imagine the snooping agent had thought to snoop too far and now stood at the door … watching … self-touching … wanting.

 

“Fuck,” Lena breathed, hips pistoning with gliding ease as Zori bit the bite bar and screamed as she built her way to a release.

 

There was no way Agent Danvers wasn’t hearing Zori and something about that made Lena so fucking mad—that the agent could sit there is Lena’s fucking office and listen in with such indifference. Whereas, if another alpha was so much as kissing Agent Danvers’s hand it would send Lena into a tailspin.

 

Seriously. Lena had no idea what she would do if another alpha so much as dared to flirt with Agent Danvers. No matter what Lena’s human mind said, her wolf would force a confrontation and stake claim.

 

But Agent Danvers could listen to Lena fuck a new omega each week and then sit down and pretend to only care about numbers.

 

It drove Lena fucking crazy—

 

“Stay with me!” Zori all but screamed.

 

Right. The fantasy.

 

Agent Danvers snooping … following the noise … standing at the door … lips parted … breathing uneven … hand drifting south to relieve pressure. Eyes darkening as she took another step forward.

 

“How close?” Lena panted, suddenly terrifyingly close herself. All she had to do was imagine blue eyes looking up at her and— “Fuck!”

 

“Spank me!” Zori called back.

 

Lena brought her hand down in a solid smack that was loud enough to echo off the walls.

 

“Again!”

 

Lena repeated the move until she felt the signature ripple that brought on the avalanche designed to make Lena fall too. And she did—arching back to find the traces of the one she desired in the waft of Zori’s brutalizing release.

 

It was like finding the daisy in a sea of potpourri while ten farm hands tried to milk her knot into releasing, but her omega’s scent was there.

 

Perfect. Pristine. And a little peeved.

_Serves her right,_ was all Lena could think as her vision blanched and she collapsed—first across Zori’s back, then—after slipping out—on the sheets as she tried to re-teach herself to breathe.

 

It took a few tries, but Zori was still whimpering through aftershocks when Lena starting feeling her legs again. And those legs were filled with the instinctive need to run.

 

The inner-wolf was all about a quick exit strategy if a fuck buddy turned out to be non-breeding material. Wrecked cock or not, it couldn’t get out of the wrong bed fast enough.

 

Luckily, unknotted omegas felt the same way.

 

If an alpha wasn’t their mate, they didn’t want them hanging around either. It was the alpha’s instinct to run and the omega’s instinct to kick them the fuck out. So when Lena pushed off the bed and onto her feet, she was greeted with the happy sight of Zori heaving happily as she let her hands wander as she finished her own ride.

 

Another win-win.

 

Alphas came hard and fast while omegas could draw it out for quite some time. The gap in between allowed the alpha to follow instinct and bail while the omega got to take her time.

 

And if the alpha was still dallying by the time the omega rebounded?

 

Well, that’s when omegas got aggressive and mean as fucking hell. Lena had made the mistake of lingering once right after her change.

 

And, holy shit. Never again.

 

Fuck and be gone. That’s how it was between the un-knotted. And that served Lena just fine.

 

Her feet dragged lightly as she made her way to the washroom, flipping the switch for a mist of de-scent before turning on the shower.

 

Hot.

 

Her dick would hate her for it, but it was already screaming from chafe and KO of its omega wringing. So what a little steam at this point? The rest of her needed it, and the shower would be quick.

 

Lena had a meeting to get to.

 

Her wolf said to show up as she was: naked and drench in another omega’s stench. It wanted to see its chosen mate’s reaction for itself. It didn’t believe Agent Danvers was as immune as she pretended.

 

But Lena wasn’t so confident. And Lena had a territory to run, which meant she couldn’t walk buck-ass naked and cum-drenched into a business meeting.

 

She had to wash off and de-scent and wear layers of pheromone-blocking clothes along with iris-correcting lenses over her eyes so the agent couldn’t see the effect she had on Lena by tracking her pupil dilation.

 

Everything would look and smell normal. And with those illusions in place, all Lena had to do was stay composed.

 

And the good news was: she could do all that in less than five minutes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ me @TheSmuttyBard on Twitter.


	3. Chapter 3

This is not a chapter, sorry.

But I DO want to update you with the fact that when I do update, it will be a lot at once. I kind of bit off a lot on this one, so I'll try to distract you with other drabble in the meantime.

 

ALSO, I put the Prologue to this up as a pinned tweet on Twitter, so feel free to check it out (and follow me) there.

 

@TheSmuttyBard

 

More coming soon. Just not in regular installments. Hope you love it, though :)

 

In the meantime, I'll be focusing on "Totally Not Stalking You" and "Dear Diary (a.k.a. Kara)" for the next bit.

**Author's Note:**

> One note: All official titles in this 'verse are unisex.
> 
> I would love, LOVE, LOVE your thoughts and comments.
> 
> Feeling it? Not feeling it?
> 
> Leave a comment here, or live-tweet your thoughts @TheSmuttyBard on Twitter.


End file.
